Diamond drabbles
by Samshin Yu
Summary: Just a bunch of Diamond drabbles to reinforce the armor plating of the DiamondShipping ship, enjoy!
1. The Overseas Trip (Part1)

**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!**

 **Diamond Diamon Diamonds. I love Diamonds, which obviously makes me a fan of DiamondShipping!**

 **this is new, since I usually write stories that reflect on insanity and scares like that.**

 **lets try one that's light.**

 **Keyword: Try**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANY POTATOES... Wait, wtf? I DONT OWN YU-GI-OH ZEXAL**

"Hey! Kaito! Kaaaaaaiiittttoooo!" Rio poked her head over his book, "Have you heard that there's a competition at school for a trip to the Carribean?" She grinned excitedly, leaning over him as he lay on the sofa. "It's a dueling competition!" He rolled his eyes and flicked the page over.

"Come on Kaito! It's a dueling competition!" He snapped his book shut, stood up and looked up at her.

"If you wanted to drop a subtle hint, next time, be _subtle_ "

"Fine then, I'll drop the subtle act" she pouted "Help me win a trip to the Carribean! It's the top 20 pupils, I heard Yuma and Kotori are coming!"

"And if Ryouga comes?"

She paused, "That's why we need to win!"

"There's no logic in that"

"But if we win, that gives him a less chance to-"

"Are you underestimating his abilities?" He chuckled slightly.

"No! Of course not! I'm saying that it's a lower chance of him getting in!"

"How does that fully prevent him from coming?"

"I'll throw him off the plane! The boat! I'll force feed him poison! Please!"

"No, I can't, I need to help Haruto"

"Your dad can help! Please!" She grasped onto his coat rather desperately, "Please! Please! Please!" She shook him rather roughly.

"I need to ask my father-" he noticed the triumphant glint in her eyes, "You already asked him, didn't you" it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Of course! He said that we could just chill and relax while he looked after Haruto!"

Kaito frowned, "I don't even go to your school" The youngest Kamishirio sibling grinned.

"We can give you a uniform!" Kaito wanted to facepalm.

"It's a school, if I go in with no record, it's obvious that I'll be thrown out"

"Then, we'll just hack it!" Kaito nearly choked, this girl was crazy about the Caribbean trip. He made his decision.

"No, I will not do it, and that's final" he crossed his arms and stared at her, she looked up with her puppy dog eyes and smirked.

 _Ah crap_ , he had fallen for her trap.

"Well, since you're my boyfriend, wouldn't you do it for me? You get to see me in a swimsuit!" Kaito flushed, banishing the thought faster than the effect of _Photon Stream Of Destruction_. "And best of all, Ryouga isn't here" she leaned up and whispered in his ear.

"You know what? Fine. Now please let go of me" Blushing furiously, he tried to remove her arms from him gently.

"Yes! I knew you would!" Rio flung her arms around her and held on for dear life "I'm so happy I won't let go!" His eyebrow twitched, she buried her head in his chest. "And since you're the legendary Kaito Tenjou, you won't lose!"

"I'm sure you're not using me only for the Caribbean trip" she looked up with slightly guilty eyes.

"Nobody believes that I go out with you! Like, really, how hard is it to believe?!" She pouted and buried her face in his jacket.

"No, no, it isn't hard to believe" Kaito tried to reassure the girl, _His rivals sister, going out with him._ Hard to believe?

Sherlock, you're alive.

"Hm? You say something?" She looked back up.

"No, nothing, you're imagining things, that's all" he smirked at her as he patted her head. "You could be hallucinating"

"Shut up" she punched him lightly on the chest.

He smiled slightly and picked his book back up, falling back onto the sofa with the blue haired girl hugging him, he flicked his book back open and continued his book, occasionally looking down at the sleeping girl and smiling.

They stayed like that for the remainder of the day, Kaito and Rio fast asleep, with a single book lying on top.


	2. The Overseas Trip (Part 2)

**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN**

 **Second Drabble, I love these, it's so unlike me to write light and happy stories! It's such a nice change**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN YU-GI-OH ZEXAL, AND IT INFURIATES ME WHEN PEOPLE WRITE YU-GI-OH WITHOUT THE HYPHENS**

"Oneechan! Rio-san!" A small voice yelped next to them.

"Huh? Did I miss something?" Rio sat up and yawned, stretching her arms, she felt something fall off, picking it up, a book. "Why is there a book in top of me?" She looked at it questioningly. It's title was too blurred to read in the morning, so she put it aside and turned to Haruto.

"Why was there a book on me?" He smiled widely and shrugged innocently. "Did you put it on me? Why was there a book on me?" She raised an eyebrow at the young boy who was giggling uncontrollably.

"Why was there a girl on me?" A voice spoke up from underneath her, she turned in surprise to a rather bleary eyed Kaito under her. "Not that I'm complaining, of course" she blushed as he smiled slightly.

"Yay! Can I call Rio-san Oneesan now?" Both turned to him in confusion.

"Because you slept together! I was told when a boy or girl sleep together, they have babies! Then they get married! That means Rio is my Oneesan now!"

Kaito blinked, then buried his face in the sofa cushion. "Who told you that Haruto?"

"Yuma!"

He groaned slightly and turned back round, ruffling Haruto's hair affectionally, he smiled.

"Go back to sleep, it's too early for me to take Rio to school"

"Okay! Enjoy! Oneechan! Oneesan!" He bounded up the stairs.

Kaito reached up and pulled Rio back onto him, snuggling closer to her, he murmured "Just a little longer" into her shoulder.

"Oh! The great Kaito Tenjou isn't a morning person!" Rio teased slightly, ruffling his hair.

"Of course not, I hardly got any sleep when I was hunting numbers." She felt his grip tighten slightly.

"Ah, don't worry, you'll be able to sleep with me as long as you want" she smiled and patted his back, then froze at the words she just said.

"Oh! The great Rio Kamishirio has just uttered some rather rude words!" It was his turn to be teasing. Pushing him away, she looked at him and blushed furiously.

"N-no! I didn't mean it like that! I m-mean, I wouldn't _mind_ , b-but, that's not the point here! N-no, I didn't mean that... Ugh!" She collapsed back onto him. "It's too early for this stuff" he laid back onto the sofa.

"Agreed" he wrapped an arm around her and breathed in her scent, God, he was such a lucky guy.

"If you don't like getting mixed up..." He whispered teasingly. "If someone goes to sleep in the morning, what does someone say to them? Is it Goodnight or Good Morning?"

"O-of course it's good morning- wait- no! It's good night! No, it's the morning though..."' She groaned and punched his shoulder half heartedly. "I hate you"

"Love you too" he could imagine her cherry red face.

"How about another one-"

"NO!"

 **SEE YALL**


	3. The Overseas Trip (Part 3)

**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN**

 **THE TIME HAS COME FOR ANOTHER UPDATE, I usually write every day because random things pop into this accursed head of mine.**

 **so naturally, ONWARDS WOTH THE STORY**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN YU-GI-OH ZEXAL**

"I think you broke a few speed limits" Rio remarked as she pulled off the helmet that Kaito had given her.

He gave that kind of shrug that yelled _I'm Kaito Tenjou, I'm so fabulous I don't care_

The armor plating slid off him as Orbital 7 retracted, picking up their bags, he climbed off.

"Orbital, be back in 6 hours exact" the robot saluted and sped off. Carrying the two bags, Kaito looked at the school, wearing the standard uniform, the only thing noticeable was his black coat, which he almost never took off.

"Come on!" Rio grasped his hand and dragged him throughout the gates, "We're gonna be in the same class! How cool is that?"

 _Cool_ , If school would ever be.

"Rio, slow down, you're attracting a lot of stares from people"

"No I'm not! It's you! Being third place in the World Duel Carnival" he stopped abruptly, narrowing his eyes at someone.

Ryouga.

Said boy was glaring at him in anger, Kaito grinned slightly as his fingers drifted towards his Duel Disk, he'd show Ryouga his place, it'd be funny to watch.

"Kaito? Kaito? Wake up!" Rio snapped her fingers impatiently in front of his face. "God, you're such a daydreamer" she waved a hand in front of his face again, ignoring her, he walked forward. "Hey! What are you- Oh, oh no." She noticed him walking towards Ryouga, who was fitting his duel disk on.

"Is that Kaito Tenjou?"

"He's so hot!"

"Can I get him to autograph my arm?"

"I want him to take me to dinner!"

"He's an awesome duelist!"

People were starting to surround them, Kaito smirked, just about to activate his Photon Transformation when suddenly...

The bell rang.

Oh, the bell, the most hated sound from all schoolchildren, the bell marked the sign of Give up, come into this building and suffer 6 hours of droning.

Ryouga shrugged and walked off, not even acknowledging his sister.

"Hey! Kaito! I don't like being ignored!" Rio whined slightly as she poked his shoulder, he chuckled. "Sorry Rio, I got distracted" he raised her hand and kissed it, much to the shock of the people around them. "I shouldn't have ignored you"

"That was embarrassing" Rio buried her face in his shirt, breathing in his scent.

"It'd be embarrassing if I kissed you full on the lips" Kaito kissed the top of her head, he could imagine her blushing even more.

"Sometimes, you're really frustrating" the crowd was dispersing, some people were taking pictures and photos.

"Sometimes, you're really adorable" Kaito smiled into her hair, "Like now" he pinched her cheeks lightly.

"Hey! Let go of me! She rubbed her cheeks to get rid of the slight stinging sensation. "How'd you like it if I did this-" she yanked his cheeks full force, her nails tearing slightly into his skin.

"I'd still love you, no matter what" Kaito kissed the tip of her nose, eliciting a small yelp from the girl.

She looked away, "Sometimes, you can be such a cheeseball"

"I'll be your cheeseball"

She punched his chest lightly, "Don't, that makes it even more cheesbally"

"Is that even a word?"

"Of course it is! I said it! So it counts as a word!"

Kaito shook his head slightly and embraced the girl, "Hey, Rio," she hummed in response. "As much as I'd love to stay like this, didn't the bell ring 5 minutes ago?" She stiffened and stood back up, kissing his cheek hastily and running into school. "Bye! Love you!" She yelled before disappearing inside.

He blinked, then shrugged, she originally was suppose to take him to the office for him to collect an application. walking back out the gates and zipping up his coat, he sat against a tree next too the school and promptly fell asleep.

 **SEE YALL**


	4. The Overseas Trip (Part 4)

**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN**

 **My voice has died from screaming that over and over again. so I'm not gonna say much.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-GI-Oh ZEXAL**

"Oh god! Is that Kaito Tenjou?"

"Why is he sleeping next to school?"

"He's so cute when he's asleep!"

Kaito's eyes fluttered open and the first sight he got when he woke up?

Girls.

Too many girls.

He blinked as he looked up, staring at the clock on the school building. _12:00_ , Guess it was lunch time, he stood up and looked around him, yup, he was surrounded.

"Kaito! Can I get your autograph!"

"Kaito! Marry me!"

"Kaito! Can I get your phone number!"

"Kaito!"

"Kaito!"

"Kaito!" They literally descended upon him.

Oh god, these girls were weird.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" a girls voice screamed, the others all froze and stood themselves back up. Kaito, slightly dazed, looked in the general direction of the yell. Although he didn't really need to.

Rio.

"Kaito? What were you doing?" She marched over to him, naturally, the girls moved aside, whispering amongst themselves. He lay there, rather dizzy from the swarm, he wanted to sneeze from the amount of perfume the girls wore. "Oh god! Did they hurt you?" She ran over to his unmoving form, staring at her blue eyes, he blinked once and gave a small smile.

"Rio..." He managed to mutter, she pressed her ear to his lips. "Don't tickle my nose with your hair, the girls perfume was bad enough" true enough, he barely suppressed a sneeze.

"Kaito, what did they do to you?" Concern laced her voice as she pulled back, brushing her hair out the way.

"Fangirl" was all he managed to say before dissolving into a coughing fit. Rio patted his back as he coughed. "Can you get the others to leave? The smell of perfume is sickening" he buried his face into the crook of her neck. Blushing, she looked at the cooing girls and yelled "You heard him! Now go away!" They disappeared almost at once.

Kaito breathed in, Rio didn't use perfume, thank gods for that, exhaling slightly, he nuzzled her neck slightly, causing her to squirm.

"H-hey! Kaito! That's embarrassing!" She yelped.

"Thank god you don't use perfume" Kaito murmured, Rio giggled and stroked his head lovingly. "Of course I don't! Why would I put chemicals on my body?"

And idea popped in Kaito's head, one that he would regret doing. "Is that why you smell?" He felt her stiffen as he grinned.

"Kaito." He nuzzled her neck. "Do you know how to talk to girls?" Her voice was dangerously low. He shrugged. "That's what I'm doing to you, talking to a girl" another idea popped up. "Unless you aren't"

"Kaito _dear_ , please refrain from insulting girls, they can be rather sensitive" her voice was dangerously sweet.

"I'm not insulting any girls, aren't I?"

"Well then _honey_ , what gender do you think I am?" He sat back and looked at her long and hard. She glared at him slightly,

"Hmm, you have the attitude of a boy, but you have the looks of a girl" she nearly exploded, Kaito noticed the anger in her face so he quickly hurried on. "Not that I doubt your gender, I still love you" he gathered her into a hug, whispering a "I'm sorry" in her ear.

Rio couldn't stay mad at Kaito, she usually ended up melting in his hugs, so obviously she couldn't stay mad.

"Love you too" she whispered back, he bit her neck lightly, causing her to yelp.

"What was that for!" He chuckled.

"Just in case"

She bit down in his neck twice as hard, he winced slightly and grinned.

"So my girlfriend is a vampire? Lucky me" he grinned.

She kissed the exact spot she had bitten, smiling slightly as she lay in his arms.

"Just in case"

They enjoyed their moment of silence, lying against a tree, hugging each other, enjoying the silence.

Of course, things like that _never_ last long.

"KAITO TENJOU!" Ryouga had just walked out the school gates to go to the bakery, and spotted him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH RIO!" He screamed, He was so loud the entire school could hear him, even Yuma and Astral, who were at the opposite side of the school, lounging on the roof.

So naturally, misunderstandings were formed.

 **See Yall**


End file.
